1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the marking of powerline support structures with warning lights to prevent aeronautical accidents. Powerline support structure warning lights are commonly referred to as "obstruction lighting equipment." The increase in air traffic, especially by private aeroplanes, has resulted in tragic loss of life due to the inability of pilots to visually detect powerlines and powerline support structures at night. This invention allows obstruction lighting where it is impractical to supply the voltage required for standard incandescent lights. This would be the case in geographically remote areas or on powerlines between powerline support structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powerline support structures require obstruction lighting near airports and along heavily travelled air routes. The standard method practiced is to route a wire from a power source up each powerline support structure to power conventional incandescent lights. The lights must meet the requirements currently stated in the Federal Aviation Administration advisory circular number 150/5345-43D. Powerline support structures less than 150 feet in height typically require one or more L-180 steady burning read obstruction lights. Presently the only standard method to mark the powerlines themselves is with large, brightly painted styrofoam spheres. This technique offers little warning of the location of powerlines at night.